


Seven Hours in Hell

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Bernie finds herself scrambling to get tickets to the opera after finding out just how much it means to Serena. Though she really does not find herself looking forward to actually sitting through the blasted thing... (Direct sequel to Third Time's a Charm)





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie smiled as she stared at Serena's retreating back. Her partner had to work, of course, while she and Jason had the day off. It was a blessing, of sorts, but a part of her wanted to be on AAU, watching Serena work as they both tried to save lives. She was humming something as she left, and Bernie couldn't place it, though there was something so very majestic about the way her hum crescendoed as she closed the door to the garage.

"Do you know that tune, Jason?"

"Of course, I do! That's from Auntie Serena's favorite opera, ever. _G_ _ö_ _tterd_ _ä_ _mmerung_ , specifically, the Dawn passage. She's always humming that when she's a little sad."

Bernie's smile slid into a frown as she turned to face the young man. "Why would she be sad?" she asked lowly as she wrapped her hands around her coffee mug, pulling it tight to her chest as she gazed into his guileless eyes. "Jason?"

He looked away from her, as if he didn't really want to answer her. That could only mean one thing, that whatever he wanted to say might hurt her as well. Knowing that she had to do something to get his attention, Bernie reached out with one hand, resting it on his wrist until he was looking at her again. "The opera is closing next weekend, and there's a special gala for the last night. That was why she asked you to go to the opera first. She was hoping to get to see you dressed up in a pretty outfit, to take you out on her arm and show the world that you and she belong together. Because you are the one that she's in love with."

"Oh." Jason's words hit her like a load of bricks falling atop her head. How could she have missed that small detail when she had so quickly turned down the idea of sitting through an interminably long performance? She had been thinking only about how much her arse would hurt, having to be still for almost seven hours, not that she would be spending seven hours with Serena, vicariously living through her pleasure.

"Yes, so, she's reconciling the fact that she won't be able to see this, and well…"

In for a penny, in for a pound of guilt. "What?"

"This is the only part of the Ring Cycle that she hasn't ever seen live. And she has always lamented that she cannot afford to head to the Bayreuth Festival. But she's content, catching the different parts when she can. And maybe this one will come back to our part of the country in four or five years."

"Please, pile on the guilt some more, Jason," she muttered as she brought the mug up to her lips and took a long drink.

"Oh, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Doctor Bernie. I'm just telling the truth of how things go. This particular opera hasn't been performed in Holby since 2010. But I'm certain that some other opera house in the country will put it on before another seven years pass by."

Bernie rolled her eyes a little as she shook her head. "For someone who claims to not want to guilt me, you are doing an awfully good job at doing just that." Jason just gave her a placid smile until she sighed deeply and got up from the table. "I really hope your Auntie Serena knows how good you are at getting her way for her."

Jason shrugged a little as he bent back over his plate, continuing to eat. Shaking her head once more, Bernie strode into the living room and grabbed her laptop before heading back into the kitchen and taking her seat once more. "What are you doing?"

"How do you spell that bloody opera?" she growled out as she called up her browser and clicked in the search box.

"The easiest way is to not put in any umlauts." She glared at him, and he just gave her a placid smile in return. "However, I think you would have a much easier time if you went to the Holby City Opera Company's website."

"You could have told me that in the first place." Jason laughed as she navigated to the site, clicking around to try and find out more information on the gala. Finally, she gave up and turned the laptop around, pushing it towards him. "Would you please find what I'm looking for?"

"Of course, Doctor Bernie, all you had to do was ask." She sighed as she watched him tap away at the keyboard, taking in the way his face fell. "It looks like all the tickets for the gala event are sold out."

"Doesn't that just figure," she said darkly as she set aside the mug and cracked her fingers. "Are there any tickets left? For any night?" There was a slight hesitation before he shook his head again. "Fuck."

"We could always see if there are tickets available from another place."

"Like a scalper?"

"Yes."

"I suppose."

"Or you could see if someone you know has contacts that would get you sorted."

Bernie's mind stilled at those words. She did have a few contacts she could get in touch with, and as Jason began to search, she pulled out her phone and dialed the first person who came to mind, hoping that he would be available. "Hanssen here."

"Oh, good, Henrik, I've caught you at an opportune time. Listen, I'm in a bit of a bind."

"And that would be?"

There was intrigue in his voice, and she smiled a little as she relaxed back in her seat. "Well, I'm in a bit of a bind here. Did you know that Serena likes the opera?"

A soft chuckle slipped from his lips, and she made a face, glad that he couldn't see her. "Serena? Like opera? That's like saying the sun sets in the west. She doesn't often get the chance to go, what with her work schedule. Why?"

"There's some opera closing in two weekends, the name sounds like goddammit…"

"Oh, _G_ _ö_ _tterd_ _ä_ _mmerung_! That is a long one, but so worth it. Depending on the soloist, Brünnhilde's immolation scene can bring tears to even the hardest of hearts. I was lucky to hear Nina Stemme perform the role, and oh, the sublime perfection that is her voice…"

"Okay, I get it, this is a good opera, even if it is long. But the thing is, there's a gala performance to cap off the end of the run, and Serena really wanted to go, and I said no at first, because really, who wants to sit through seven hours of singing in a different language? And don't you even say it, Henrik, I know who."

"And you want me to utilize my extensive contact list in order to snag you a pair of tickets to said gala so that you can impress the woman you love."

Bernie sighed as she nodded. "Yes. I truly am desperate here, Henrik, I wouldn't have called otherwise."

"Give me an hour, and I'll see what I can make happen."

"Thank you." He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat as he hung up, and she set aside the mobile to once more look at Jason. "It appears that I may have a lead on a pair of tickets. And while I'm awaiting a reply, I thought we could watch some quiz shows that are still on the DVR?"

"I suppose that would be all right. Though I only have two hours before I'm meeting Robbie."

"I should hear back in about an hour."

Jason nodded and they got up from the table, leaving the laptop behind as they ambled into the living room. Jason brought up the next episode of _Masterminds_ , and she settled in to play against him, anxiously looking at her phone after every question. Finally, towards the tail end of the current episode, her mobile vibrated, and she stared at Hanssen's name on the display. "Is that your contact?"

"Yes." Standing, she drifted over to the corner so she wouldn't disturb Jason before she answered. "So, do you have good news for me?"

"Perhaps. What will you give me if I do?"

She let out a frustrated breath as she slumped against the wall, clapping her free hand against her mouth so that she wouldn't say anything that might cancel out his noblesse oblige. Counting to ten, she tried to clear her mind of all the rude things going through her mind. "My undying gratitude?"

"That will work for now, but you're going to owe me one, once I return to Holby, because I had to pull some major strings to get these for you. I assume that you're still at that flat?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I had my friend overnight them to you. They'll arrive sometime tomorrow, and then you can tell Serena that you are the best girlfriend in the world." Hanssen let out a light chuckle, and Bernie could just picture him, reclining in a chair, a pleased smirk on his lips. "And don't worry, I will never breathe a word of this to anyone."

"You are literally a Godsend, Henrik. Thank you so very much!"

"You're welcome, Bernie. Have a good evening at the opera." He hung up before she could respond, and Bernie sighed a little as she shoved her mobile into her pocket and fairly floated back over to the sofa.

"You look like you got good news, Doctor Bernie."

She nodded as she took a seat. "Hanssen managed to pull through for me, and finagled two tickets to the gala. Now the only question is going to be what to wear to something like this. Last time, Serena wore a dress and I wore trousers."

"You are going to need something a little fancier than what you wore last time, you know. This is a gala, which means that everyone will be dressed in their finest outfits. And I think that one of you should wear a tuxedo. I mean that is what lesbians do, right? You turn gender norms on their head?"

Bernie nodded slowly as she thought about what they would wear. "You are right."

"And it would only be fair if Auntie Serena wore the trousers this time, right?"

Again, she nodded. "But I want to keep this a surprise for her, really. Because I think that would really make her month. How can I get her a tuxedo in time without arousing her suspicions?"

"Well, I could always get her measurements for you, and you could go and pick one up."

It was the perfect solution, and her brain began to spin out with another idea. "If you could get me her measurements by tomorrow morning, I think that I could pull something extra special off. Do you think you could do that for me? Without Serena asking too many questions?"

Jason turned to look at her, a wide smile on his face as he nodded largely. "I think that I can do that, absolutely. I will text you with the measurements as soon as I get them."

"Perfect."

Bernie anxiously awaited Jason's text the next day. She knew that it was a gamble, to let him handle this task, but since Jason was Serena's nephew, there was still the chance that he could pull off a bit of subterfuge. Finally, her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out, relieved to see Jason's name there. Tapping on the message, she let her eyes scroll through the measurements he had sent, smiling to see that he had somehow managed to be very thorough, which was exactly what she needed for a bespoke tuxedo.

It didn't take long for her to scroll through her contact list to find the tailor who had made her RAMC dress uniform. The man had done quick, excellent, work, and she desperately hoped that he could pull off the miracle that she needed. Touching his name, she held the mobile to her ear and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?"

"Andrew! This is Berenice Wolfe, and I might just need to sell my soul to you for this favor." She shut herself in their office, not wanting anyone to overhear her conversation with the man.

Andrew laughed a little before he spoke once more. "What do you need?"

"I need a full bespoke tuxedo by next Friday. There's a gala that I want to take my partner to, and I want her kitted out to the nines."

"And do you have her measurements?"

"Of course," she replied. "I can send them to you via text. I'll also want a custom handkerchief and tie, made as close to my dress color as possible."

"You don't ask for much, do you?"

"It's only that I know you can deliver the world, and that is exactly what I need. I can run by with my dress after my shift, so that you can see the exact color of it. I remember what you told me about photos not truly showing the correct color."

"That would be fine. I'll start the garments as soon as you send those measurements to me. I'm assuming you'll want the blouse to be white?"

"As snow," Bernie said, knowing he would pull through for her.

"Then I'll see you in a few hours." They hung up, and Bernie realized that she would have to go out on her lunch break to actually get a dress, something fit for Serena's presence. After all, she couldn't very well wear her dress uniform, that would look out of place, and she wanted every eye to be on her lover.

Looking up, she saw Raf glancing in the window, and she beckoned him inside with a wave of her hand. "What can I do for you, Mister di Lucca?"

"There's a case that could use your eyes, Bernie." She nodded and followed him out onto the ward. "So, it looked like you were having a serious conversation. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, though I'll need to take an extra-long lunch break today. And ask for a rather large favor."

He cocked his head to one side, regarding her carefully. "What do you need?"

"So, the rota is out for next weekend already, and, well, is there any possible way that we could switch shifts? I need to have Saturday off. Completely. Serena already has it off, which is perfect, but…"

"You will be in the doghouse if you can't show up to something?"

"A little, yeah. Hanssen arranged for us to get tickets to this gala opera event, and I happened to overlook one very large detail."

"Consider it covered, and you don't need to take over one of my shifts. It will be nice to get away from the kids for an extra night, anyway."

"If I weren't in a relationship, Raf, I would kiss you. Thank you so much!" She smiled as they approached the side of a young man, clearly in distress, and her practical, doctor, side took over as she focused on the patient and what Raf was telling her about his condition.

Three hours later, she was speeding into town, hoping that she could find something in the local dress shop in a short enough time. Thankfully, the store was empty of customers, and she began at the first rack, looking for something that would take Serena's breath away. "Can I assist you?"

She turned and looked at the clerk and nodded, knowing that she was a little out of her depth when it came to fancy dresses. She was more practical, more easygoing, but she really wanted to stun Serena with how good she could look all dolled up. "I am looking for a dress that will leave my girlfriend speechless. And she loves to talk a lot."

"All right, a challenge it is. Do you have any particular color in mind?"

Bernie took a deep breath as she thought about Serena's wardrobe. "I think a jewel tone would be best. A deep red or forest green?"

"Perhaps. Why don't I get you situated in a dressing room while I start pulling dresses?" Bernie nodded and let the young woman guide her over to a series of small rooms, letting Bernie take the largest one before she drifted away.

While she waited for whatever dresses that were deemed suitable, Bernie tapped her foot anxiously, not certain that she would like anything she was presented with. Fifteen long minutes passed before the door opened once more, revealing both her helper and another clerk, both their arms filled with dresses. "I really don't think this plethora is completely necessary."

"We just need you to see everything available that we think would work perfectly."

She nodded and waited for them to leave. "Oh no, dear, we'll help you in and out of them. It will go faster that way," the other woman said as she waved her hand up and down Bernie's body. "Now, strip down to your underwear, and let us get to it."

Bernie was about to shake her head, but somehow knew that would get her nowhere. Instead, she quickly pulled off her shirt before stripping off her jeans. She tried not to be self-conscious about her scars, so clearly on display, but found that the two women didn't make notice of them, instead helping her into the first dress. It was a cobalt blue sheath, and while it looked nice, it didn't really scream out that this was The One.

That went on through the next ten dresses, and she was starting to feel extremely frustrated with herself. "Maybe I should just pick one," she muttered as she stepped out of a royal purple number.

"No, we know there is the perfect dress here for you, and there is one left. I didn't really think it would do, but Amy here was quite insistent."

Bernie nodded and glanced to the hook where the last dress hung. It was magenta, and the bodice was boned, though the skirt was a bit full. There was delicate embroidery down one hip that extended to the hem of the skirt, and she could tell that the full sleeves would sit low off her shoulders. Even before it was taken off the hanger, she knew that it was The One. And the clerks seemed to know it to, given the way they were smiling.

"All right, you'll need to take your bra off for this one, the built in corset will keep your breasts in line, and you don't want anything to ruin the shape of the dress," Bronwyn said as she undid the lacing at the back of the dress. "Are you going to have someone help you into this? If it's a surprise, you won't want your lover doing that."

"Another detail I overlooked. I suppose that I could have Elinor help," she mused as she unhooked her bra and set it atop her pile of clothes. Stepping into the dress, Bernie couldn't help but sigh as the silk gown was raised about her body. Slipping her arms into the sleeves, she tried to remember to breathe as the back was laced up.

Bronwyn was right, the boning in the bodice did assist her breasts, giving her a delicious amount of cleavage. Serena would be hard pressed to keep her hands off her in this, and she knew that they had saved the best for last. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that this is perfect. I'll take it."

"We thought so." Bronwyn helped her out of the dress while Amy took care of the castoffs. Once she was redressed, she followed the woman up to the register, and tried not to gasp in shock when she heard the price of the dress. Still, she had gotten the tickets for free, which was a blessing she hadn't been expecting, and so it was all right to pay so much for her outfit and Serena's tuxedo. "I hope this fits the bill for your night."

"Oh, I'm more than certain it will," she replied as she signed the receipt. Picking up the garment bag that her dress had been placed in, she headed back into the bright afternoon sun. Though she was loathe to let the dress rest in her car, she knew that it would have to do until she got back to the hospital.

On the drive back to work, she called up Elinor, knowing that she would have to get her agreement sooner rather than later. The girl had been sort of standoffish towards them in the past, but Bernie was hoping that she could change that very soon. "Bernie? Why are you calling?"

"Cutting straight to the heart of the matter, eh, Ellie?"

"Well, yes."

Bernie chuckled a little as she shifted into the right gear. "I need to ask a huge favor of you, something we need to keep just between us. And no, before you ask, I'm not asking your mom to marry me. We're not at that point yet."

"Well, that's good to hear. But what can I do for you?"

The young woman's tone was a little softer now, and Bernie smiled as she drew in a deep breath. "So, your mom really likes the opera, and I messed up by saying that I didn't want to go to this Ring Cycle gala thing."

"You didn't!"

"I did. Though I managed to arrange for us to get tickets to the gala, and I'm going to need your help getting ready for it. My dress needs a helper."

"I'm in. As long as I get to do your makeup."

Bernie wanted to say no, but there was a part of her that knew the girl was trying her best to reach out to her, so she took it for the olive branch it was. "That would be fine. Because I really want to impress your mother for this, to make up for the misstep."

"Don't worry, I'll make you look amazing."

"That's what I'm hoping. Okay, I'm back at the hospital. I'll ring you again with more details for next Saturday, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Elinor disconnected the call, and Bernie smiled, knowing that she was one step closer to making things up for Serena. She only hoped that they could all keep this secret until the time of the big reveal.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie tried to breathe as she looked at her reflection in the full mirror that was on the back of Elinor's bedroom door. "I don't think I even recognize myself, Ellie. You made me look beautiful."

"No, you are beautiful, you're just in the proper setting to let that beauty shine," the young woman said as she finished tying the cords on the bodice. "Mum is going to eat you alive. Do you know what she's wearing?"

Bernie nodded as she reached for her mobile. Elinor handed it to her, and she opened her pictures, showing her the snap she'd had taken of the tuxedo before the tailor had it delivered to Serena. "I decided that we should switch roles. I'm always the one in more masculine attire, so I went with these looks for us."

"You have to make certain that someone takes pictures of you, and that you send them to me." Bernie nodded as she smoothed the front of the dress down a little before touching her scar lightly. "Don't worry about that, Mum loves your scar."

She turned to look at Elinor, trying not to frown. "She does?"

"Yeah. She said that it proves you're a fighter, that you'll always choose life, no matter what. She needs someone like that in her life. She hasn't always wanted to make that same choice."

This was new information, and Bernie filed it away in her memory bank to ask Serena about later. "That really does assure me, Elinor, thank you." The young woman nodded before giving her a quick hug.

"All right, the car should be here shortly and then I'm sending you on your way to my mother. Now, I know that you don't have a necklace on, but I think that you need something around your neck. This was my grandmother's, and I want you to wear it tonight. I'm not giving it to you, because it means too much to me, but I can let it go for a night."

Bernie teared up a little as Elinor fastened the rope of ivory pearls around her neck. And suddenly she knew exactly why the girl had placed pearl bobby pins in her hairdo, because she knew this moment was coming all along. "Do we have your blessing then?"

"You do. I'm done being stubborn, you make Mum happy, and that makes me happy."

A car honked, and they both smiled before Bernie picked up her skirt a few inches and followed Elinor out of the bedroom. "Oh, what about my car?" she asked as she picked up her clutch and checked to make certain the tickets were inside.

"I'm going to drive it over to Mum's place in a few hours, and have supper with Jason before catching a cab home. Don't worry about a thing!" Bernie nodded as Elinor opened the door and led her out to the waiting car. The driver hopped out of the black Mercedes and opened the back door for her, making Bernie feel like she was royalty. "And don't worry about getting home, either, since the driver knows the approximate time the gala ends, and will wait for you an hour past that time. Enjoy!"

"I'm going to try my hardest to," she replied as she got in the vehicle, making certain her dress was all the way in as the driver shut the door. He tried to make small talk with her on the way to Serena's, but she found she couldn't focus on his words, only hoping that her answers made sense to him. Finally, they were pulling in the drive, and Jason was opening the door, grinning wildly.

As the driver parked, Jason jogged over to her side and opened the door. "Auntie Serena wants to take some pictures before you leave, and I get to be the one who takes them," he said excitedly as he helped her out of the car.

Bernie gave him an indulgent smile as they went up the walk, only for her to stop halfway there when her partner showed up in the doorway. Behind them, she heard the driver give a low whistle of appreciation, and a quick bite of jealousy flared up in her mind as she tightened her jaw. Serena was blithely smiling at her and her alone, however, stepping forward and revealing just how well the tailor had fitted the outfit to her measurements.

"Oh, Serena," she said lowly as she reached out to stroke the black wool of the coat. "You, you, you…"

"I've left you speechless?" Bernie nodded. "Good. I was hoping that would be the case." Leaning in, Serena kissed her cheek delicately before wrapping an arm around her waist and turning her to face Jason. "I want to remember this night for years to come."

"So do I," she replied lowly, fishing her mobile out of her purse and handing it to Jason. "Elinor charged me with taking pictures," she said in response to Serena's quizzical look.

"I see. Wait. Are those my mother's pearls?" Bernie nodded. "I can't believe she let you wear them!"

"She said that we have her blessing." Serena gave her a jerky nod before plastering a brilliant smile on her lips as Jason took quite a few pictures of them. The driver finally had to clear his throat to get their attention, and Bernie nodded to him as she allowed Serena to take hold of her arm and lead her over to the car, her chest puffed out like a proud peacock.

Jason trailed after them, and as Bernie climbed in the car, he handed her the mobile. "Have a wonderful evening! And just remember, there are intermissions!"

Bernie laughed as Serena climbed in next to her. "I'll keep that in mind, Jason. We'll see you tomorrow." He waved to them as the driver took off, and Bernie couldn't help but melt against Serena as they went along. Pulling out her mobile, she took a few selfies of her and Serena before forwarding them to Elinor, hoping that those would be good enough for her. Somehow, she wanted to keep the other pictures to herself, at least for the time being.

"I didn't get a chance to say this, but you look amazing, too, Bernie. Elinor did your hair, didn't she?"

"Yes. The little extra length allowed her to put it up in chignon, and I feel a bit like a princess, truth be told." Serena nodded as she leaned over and kissed her softly. "What was that for?"

"For being you. For arranging this for me. I know you're not going to like this, but I love you all the more for being willing to do this. I can't believe I'm finally going to finish the Ring Cycle!"

"It means this much to you?" Serena nodded. "Then I guess that I will learn to like it, for you. Just don't ask me to go to Bayreuth, okay?"

Her lover laughed as she nodded. "Deal." They kissed once more before Bernie leaned against Serena's shoulder, her head coming to rest in the crook of her neck. "When did you decide on this dress?"

"The day that Jason got me your measurements. You know, I wasn't expecting full white tie, just black tie, when I called Andrew. But it looks damn good on you." Bernie's fingers began to stroke the edging on Serena's pants, relishing the feel of the cording beneath her fingers.

"Well, I like the neckline of your gown, even though I can't exactly touch you right now." Bernie laughed lowly. "So, to think about other things, where are our seats?"

Bernie pulled the tickets out of her purse and handed them to Serena. "We're in a loge box?"

Serena stiffened a little before plucking the tickets from her hand. "Oh, my god, Berenice. Who did you sell your soul to in order to get these?"

"I actually asked for a favor from Hanssen, I had no idea we would be getting seats that are good?"

"Good? These are the best seats in the house. When Henrik returns, you are going to owe him until eternity, and I do not want to know what he asks from you." Serena sighed happily as she snuggled Bernie close to her side. "I wonder if we'll have another couple in the box with us."

"Well, seeing as how this gala was sold out, I would assume yes. But you've probably been to this opera house, so you'd know better than I."

They chatted quietly for the rest of the drive, and then their driver was helping them out of the vehicle. Once more, Bernie lifted her skirt a little to walk into the venue, and she felt more at ease when she saw a number of women in even fancier dresses than her own. Still, she thought no one there looked better than her Serena, and she tried not to feel jealous at the looks her partner was getting.

"So, I've heard that there is a free bar tonight. Care to get me a glass of Shiraz?"

"I was thinking champagne, actually."

"Even better." Serena kissed her cheek softly before pushing her towards the throng of people congregating around a bartender. Somehow, she managed to wend her way to the front, and before she could make eye contact with the woman, she was at her side, giving her cleavage an appreciative look.

"What can I get for you?"

"Two flutes of champagne, please." The bartender nodded before turning and grabbing the requested glasses. "Thank you."

Heading back to Serena, she felt her mobile buzz in her bag, and wondered who was trying to contact her. She tried to hurry a little, but also didn't want to trip or spill on her dress, which made for an interesting gait. Finally, though, she was at Serena's side, and handed her one of the flutes. "Elinor just texted us both. She said that for tonight, we're going to talk with her this way, and that she loved our pictures."

"Oh?" Serena nodded as she took a sip of the champagne. "That, I have to see." Taking out her mobile, she swiped on the notification from Elinor, a large grin spreading across her lips as she read the kind words that she'd written. "This is so lovely."

"I know."

They finished up their drink, and Serena placed their glasses on a passing tray before possessively wrapping her arm around Bernie's waist and guiding them into the crowd. "Oh, look, there's Karen!"

"Who?"

"Our neighbor, from next door? You've waved to her countless times now as you've left my place." Bernie nodded as they approached the woman and her husband. Bernie was never very good at small talk, so she just smiled and nodded as they discussed the opera to come. Her ears only perked up when she heard the discussion turn towards the immolation scene, and how there was going to be actual fire on stage.

The lobby lights flashed, and somehow she knew that that was their cue to begin finding their seats. Grabbing the tickets, she took hold of Serena's hand and together they walked to a waiting usher. Bernie let Serena take the lead in this case, since she knew more about these type of things. And then, they were walking up a grand staircase, and Bernie again felt this weird sense of magic descend upon her as they reached the top. "Serena, stop. Do you think someone would take a picture of us here, at the top? Because this is so, so, perfect."

"Why don't you ask?"

Bernie nodded and stopped the next woman she saw. "Would you mind taking a picture of me and my partner?"

The woman nodded and took a few with her phone before letting them continue on their way. It didn't take long to find their box, and as they entered, she gasped a little. There were only two plush theatre chairs present, which meant that they would be alone for the performance. "Well, isn't this quite the fortuitous turn of Fate?" Serena purred in her ear as she closed the curtain behind them.

She swallowed thickly as she nodded, trying not to think about the things that normally followed that purr. They were among dignified people, after all, and there could be no possible moments of more carnal pursuits, like they had done at the musical. Serena, though, seemed to have other thoughts, since she deliberately pushed their chairs closer together before taking a seat. "Serena?"

"Oh, my dear, I need to have you as close to me as possible. Especially once the lights go down." Serena patted the seat of her chair as she gave Bernie a smoldering look. It was something that Bernie would hold in her memory for eternity, and she carefully took a seat, spreading her skirt out a little so that she wouldn't wrinkle it too much. The boning of the bodice gave her already good posture even more support, and Bernie cocked her head to one side as she looked down at the people seated closer to the stage. "Though I do wish I had thought to bring my opera glasses. I just thought that we'd have closer seats."

"Oh."

Serena turned to look at her, the smile on her lips utterly entrancing, as she shook her head. "Don't sound guilty! I'll just have to pay closer attention. And it helps that I know the basics of this opera, having listened to it multiple times. If I can tell you something, don't pay attention to the subtitles. You know enough German to get the general gist, and I'll fill you in on key details at the intermissions. Just, let it bleed into you."

The passion in Serena's gaze filled her with the same excitement, and she gave a small nod before leaning over and kissing her lover softly. "I'm going to try. For you."

"That's all I ask. And I promise, we can go to a few rugby matches next. You've been so nice to indulge me, after all."

"Ooh, does that mean I get to see you in jeans and a sweatshirt?"

Serena ticked up one eyebrow as she shook her head. "Jeans, maybe, but nothing so pedestrian as a sweatshirt. An oversized sweater, perhaps, with one of those shells that you like to see me in, making it all the easier to warm your hands, should they get cold."

Desire, pure and hot, shot through Bernie's body as she recognized the invitation there. "That sounds perfect, Serena." She shifted in her seat and tried to keep her mind thinking about other things. After all, it wouldn't do to get too excited here, of all places.

The lights came down and Serena leaned forward to watch the stage. Bernie followed suit, listening to the opening strains of the orchestra, smiling as she began to recognize the tune that Serena had hummed a few weeks ago. And despite all her worst intentions to not show any interest in the production, she found Serena's enthusiasm catching, and she reached out for her hand, clasping it tightly as the singing continued. The fact that she could find something lovely about the whole situation told her that she was becoming a little more open minded to the things that Serena loved.

And she was surprised that she found the time slipping by so quickly, as she got caught up in Serena's reactions and her own pleasure at her lover's enjoyment. "So, what do you think so far?" Serena asked as she turned to Bernie at the start of the first intermission.

"It's okay, I suppose," she replied, trying to sound thoroughly uninterested. Serena had the temerity to giggle at that response before standing and holding out her hand. "Where are we going?"

"We are standing up and moving around a little. The next part will be a bit longer than this one, and I don't want you to have your legs fall asleep, or your back seize up. And perhaps we could get another drink? We do have a driver, after all."

"I'm fine, honestly, Serena. I don't want to drink too much in this dress, after all." Serena nodded before leaning in and hugging her, running her hands up and down Bernie's back. "But if you really want another glass of champagne, don't let me hold you back."

"All right, I'll go and be back as quick as a wink." Serena gave her a knowing smirk before kissing her cheek softly and disappearing from the box.

The moment she was gone, Bernie pulled out her phone and texted Dom. _We are at Code Blue here, Dom! I'm actually enjoying this bloody opera, and I can't very well tell her that!_ Pressing send, she hummed the same passage the Serena loved so, which meant that it had gotten under her skin, into her memory. Her phone buzzed her in hand, and she couldn't stop her loud laugh at Dom's reaction.

"Whatever is so funny, Berenice?" Serena purred as she came back into the room, two flutes of champagne in her hands.

"A text from Dom. Honestly, Serena, I thought I said I was fine."

"One more won't hurt either of us, darling. And if you have to use the powder room, I will go with you and hold your skirt up, so that it doesn't get dirty." Serena winked at her as she handed over a glass, and Bernie sighed as she took it, wondering how long of an appearance they would have to put in at the afterparty. Because as she watched Serena sip at her drink, all she could think about was kissing her senseless, about letting her whine and cry beneath her fingers and lips as Bernie drove them both towards their completion. "Oh, no, Bernie, no. You are not going to be in control tonight. That is going to be all me."

Bernie felt her eyes widen as she swallowed her current sip, and she fought not to cough as she licked her lips a little. "I, I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, darling. The last time, when I was in a skirt, you had your deliciously wicked way with me. I'm not going to let that go unanswered, especially since you were so sweet as to take me to this, so it only makes sense that I would be the one to fuck you tonight."

She groaned a little at the purely decadent way those words slipped from Serena's tongue. "And just what are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice husky and thick with desire.

"Oh, that is for me to know and you to find out, dearest Berenice. But believe me, you are going to enjoy every single second of it." The wicked little glint was back in Serena's eye, and Bernie gasped a little as she clenched her core, wishing that they were closer to home. "But that's enough teasing for now, I think. I wouldn't want you to get too worked up, after all. Since we still have about five hours to go, and then a bit of dancing."

"Yes, Serena," she breathed out before draining the rest of her glass. There was just something so deliciously distracting about Serena, and she needed to focus on something other than the desire coursing through her veins at the looks her lover was giving her. She had almost managed to get to a more even place when she felt Serena come up behind her, the warmth of her breath blowing out against the bare skin of her shoulders. "Yes?"

"Oh, I just want to be near you, holding you," Serena whispered as she encircled Bernie in another embrace. "Your skin is like satin against mine, Bernie. So soft, so tantalizing. If we could truly be assured of our privacy, I would take you right here, in this opulent setting. I would try to see if I could make you scream during the crescendos of sound." Bernie's back stiffened as she let Serena's words wash over her, trying not to shiver at the visuals that were now running through her mind. "Instead, we have to wait for that particular pleasure. And if I have to be wound up tighter than a C-string, so do you."

Serena punctuated the last three words with an emphatic puff of air, causing Bernie to shiver before she sagged back against her lover, trusting her to catch her if she fell over. The move was enough to allow Serena to hook her chin over Bernie's shoulder, which was, in a way, worse than just having her at her back, since it allowed the woman access to one of her more sensitive erogenous zones. "I'm close to snapping, dear."

"Good," she murmured in reply as the lights flashed. "And that's our five minute warning. We had better take our seats once more." Serena kissed her pulse point before letting go of her and taking her seat once more, making certain to scoot the chair as close as possible to Bernie's.

Bernie moaned a little as she slumped forward, feeling like every bone in her body had turned to jelly at the words Serena had used. Somehow, she made it over to her chair and took a seat, reaching out for Serena's hand and clasping it warmly. She found her attention once more grabbed by the scene on stage, and as she listened to the music, letting it wash over her, she knew that this night had gone from Hell to Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the opera, Bernie knew that she would have to thank Henrik profusely for conjuring up the tickets to this affair. If anything, this had been entirely enjoyable, not anything like what she had expected, and so she had followed suit when Serena had leapt to her feet at the end of the performance, applauding wildly with enthusiasm.

"See, it wasn't all bad, was it?" Serena teased as she threaded their arms together, leading Bernie from the box.

"No, you were right, much though it pains me to say. I don't think I'll ever be ready to head to Germany, to see the whole cycle, but tonight was perfect. You were perfect."

Serena blushed a little as they started down the stairs, following the throng of people to the place where the afterparty was going to be held. "I'm nowhere near close that description, and you know it. But I'm glad you see me that way."

"All right, maybe you are a little too obstinate at times, and maybe you don't always let people in, and I definitely know that we have communication issues, even at this point in our relationship, but…" She stopped them at the bottom of the stairs and looked deeply into Serena's eyes. "But you're perfect for me. And that's all that matters."

Leaning down, Bernie kissed Serena deeply, not caring who was watching them in that moment. "Ah, sweetheart, you're perfect for me, too," she murmured as they touched foreheads.

"Good." They giggled a little before once more following the people. Soon, they were in a ballroom, and Bernie sighed as Serena took the lead, bringing her into the middle of the dancefloor and holding her close as they began to sway in time with the soft strains of the music.

Somehow, two hours passed them by in a blur, and Serena was leading her from the building and out to their waiting car. Once more, Bernie found herself sighing at the complete beauty of the moment, and she fought to keep from yawning, knowing that she wanted to be awake for what was to come. "We have a thirty minute drive ahead of us, Bernie. If you want to nap, feel free to rest against me. I'll need your full attention, after all," Serena whispered huskily in her ear. She fought to swallow her moan as she nodded, closing her eyes and resting her head on Serena's shoulder.

Breathing in deeply, Bernie was treated to the aroma of her perfume, and that scent alone was enough to relax her into a light sleep. In her dozing, she could still hear Serena murmuring to her, and a playful smile tugged at her lips when she heard things like 'my darling Bernie' and 'best night of my life'. Still, she was startled when Serena tenderly shook her awake.

"Are we home, then?" she asked sleepily, and a soft sound of agreement slipped from Serena's throat. "Good."

They tumbled out of the car, and Serena stopped to tip the driver before leading Bernie up the walk. The light was on, a tender gesture from Jason that was much appreciated. Serena pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, leading her inside. The delicate scent of candle wax lingered in the air, and Bernie paused to give Serena a quizzical look. "I have no idea," the woman murmured as she balanced Bernie, letting her step out of the stilettos that were killing her feet.

"Well, we'll have to explore before we head upstairs." Serena met her gaze and gave her a little smile as she nodded, hooking arms with Bernie once more as they made their way into the dining room. On the table, a pair of tall white candles were burning, casting a romantic glow to the room. As Bernie's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she noticed a bottle of Shiraz chilling in an ice bath, along with a large piece of chocolate cake.

"This has Elinor written all over it," Serena whispered as she pulled out a chair for Bernie before taking a seat at another. "I don't know when my girl became such a romantic, but it's rather sweet."

"It is," Bernie replied as her stomach grumbled hungrily. "But there's only one fork."

"Probably because I'm supposed to feed you. After all, we do not want to get that dress dirty. I can only imagine how much you paid for it, and my tuxedo. And you know, we are going to have to plan on another outing, so that I can wear this again. I feel like Gary Cooper."

Bernie laughed as she poured them each a glass of wine. "I was hoping that you would feel like Marlene Dietrich, that was who I had in mind when I went with that. Because there is something damn sexy about a woman in a tux."

"Agreed, my darling." They clinked glasses together before taking a sip of wine. "All right, here's the first bite."

Bernie nodded as she opened her mouth, trying not to seem too eager, knowing that whatever happened, it would be entirely too sensual. As her lips closed around the fork, she focused entirely on Serena, watching her nostrils flare as she licked her lips in response. "Do you think they made this?" Bernie asked after she swallowed, the taste exploding on her tongue.

"I think so." Serena took a bite and Bernie couldn't help but watch her swallow, somehow feeling desire ramp up another notch. "But this is the perfect sort of decadence for the end of our night. And it will fuel our activities, yes?"

"Yes." They shared a smile before finished up the cake and wine. "Should we leave the dishes for the morning?"

"It is morning, Bernie. Jason will be up in five hours to get ready for work, though Ellie will probably laze around for a few hours before she rolls out of bed and makes brunch. One of them will take care of everything, just blow out the candles and follow me."

"Yes, Fraulein," she said as she stood and doused the flames, breathing in the scent. "Let's go."

Serena nodded and held out her hand. Bernie clasped it and allowed Serena to guide her up to the bedroom. "I'm going to check in on Jason and Ellie, actually. Do you mind? I know, it makes me sound like a mother hen, but…"

"They're our children." The words slipped out before Bernie realized what she was saying, and the brilliant smile that lit Serena's face told her everything she needed to know about how she felt about that slip of the tongue. "I know that Cam and Charlotte aren't quite to the same place yet, but we're family. Right?"

She hated sounding so apprehensive, but there was still this hesitation in her when it came to things like this. And then Serena was closing the distance between them and giving her a lush kiss, her hand curving around her neck as she pushed Bernie back towards the wall, her free hand rucking Bernie's leg up around her hip in an effort to get closer to her. "I love you, dearest Berenice," Serena murmured as they broke apart, breathing heavily. Reaching up, she stroked Serena's cheek with the back of her hand.

"And I, you. Now, let's go peek at our little angels."

Serena clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle the bark of laughter that exploded from her gut. "I will remind you of that the next time Jason does something that upsets us." Bernie nodded a little as she sagged against the wall, watching Serena tug at the hem of her tuxedo jacket before heading down the hall to Jason's room.

"He fell asleep with his radio on," Bernie murmured as she stepped into the room and turned it off, watching Serena's face soften into a look of perfect storge love. She hoped the same smile showed on her lips as she came up to her side and wrapped her arm around her waist. "He's fine, now let's check on Ellie."

"Okay." It was a short walk down to the guest room, and Bernie shook her head a little to see how the young woman was sprawled out across the mattress, one leg kicked out from under the covers, he arms beneath her pillow as she snored lightly. "Oh, my sweet girl," Serena whispered as she stepped forward and gently slipped her bare leg under the sheets before bending and kissing her daughter's temple. "Thank you for everything tonight, sweetie."

Elinor groaned in her sleep as she flipped onto her side, curling into a ball as a small smile spread across her lips. Bernie let out a sotto voce laugh as she recognized that particular move, having felt it so often in the night from Serena. "All right, they're fine," she whispered in Serena's ear.

"I know," she whispered in return, grasping Bernie's hand firmly and fairly tugging her over to the master bedroom. "The lights are staying on tonight, Bernie. I want to watch your face as I make you come."

Bernie shivered as she nodded, groping for the light switch to turn it on. It took a long moment for her eyes to adjust, and she gasped a little to see that Serena had already undone her bowtie, the ends trailing down her chest, drawing Bernie's attention to her breasts. "Serena…"

"I know, darling, I know." And then, her lover was stalking towards her, closing the small space between them, pushing Bernie back against the door as she crashed her lips against Bernie's, her hands closing around her bare shoulders as she fitted one thigh between Bernie's legs. "And now, to get this dress off, before we ruin it."

Bernie nodded dumbly as she let Serena lead her over to the bed, gently pushing her to sit on the mattress. "Make certain you take care of the pearls, first. They're more important than a silly dress."

Serena cocked her head to one side before kissing her lightly. "I think that is one of the reasons why I love you so very much," she murmured as she undid the clasp of the necklace before moving over to the dresser and setting it there. Bernie reached out and grabbed hold of the ends of the tie as Serena returned to her, and her lover laughed as she shook her head. "I said that tonight I was taking control. The next thing is to pull out these bobby pins before they dig into your scalp."

Bernie nodded and allowed Serena to tug out the pins, dropping them into her hands. As her hair fell down around her chin, Bernie stared up at Serena through the strands, loving the glimpse this gave her of her lover. "I want to take that jacket off you, Serena."

"All right," she replied as she dropped the bobby pins onto her nightstand. Bernie reached up and pushed the wool coat off Serena's body, catching it before it touched the floor. The shirt was thinner than she had anticipated, and she could clearly see the lace of Serena's bra band through the side of it. "Thankfully, I had a bit of time after my shift Friday to pick up a new bra. Do you want to see it?" Bernie nodded. "Well, that will have to wait. First, the dress."

Bernie tried not to whine as Serena climbed onto the bed, sitting behind her as she untied the lacing and began to pull it out of the grommets, the dress loosening around her chest as her lover worked down her back. And then she felt Serena lean forward and press her lips to the middle of her back, kissing lightly as she trailed her lips down the skin she had uncovered. "That's not fair," she protested, trying to turn towards her lover.

"Oh, I rather think that it is more than fair, Berenice. After all, you have been teasing me all evening!" Serena finally reached the small of her back, and Bernie couldn't help but arch towards her, wanting to be in closer contact with those deliciously maddening lips. A soft gasp tore from her lips as Serena's nimble hands slipped up her back to caress her shoulders before coming down to cup her breasts and tweak her nipples lightly before quickly removing the stimulation. "All right, stand up and step out of that beautiful dress."

Bernie could only nod in return as she got up on strangely wobbly legs, letting the dress pool at her feet. "I don't know if…"

"We'll lay it out over the chair until you can get it home and on the proper hanger." Trust Serena to have a quick, right, answer, and Bernie gave her another nod as she bent and gathered up the dress, carrying it over to the chair and laying it out. She turned to look at Serena, who was giving her an appreciative glance, desire and lust clear in her eyes. "How do you go from princess to goddess so quickly?" she breathed out as she closed the distance between them, running her hands up and down the curves of her hips and waist as she leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"The same way you do," Bernie breathed out as she reached up to play with the collar on Serena's shirt. "Through pure magic."

"Good answer, Wolfe." Serena pecked at her lips once more before leading her back to the bed and pushing her down once more. "Now, keep your eyes trained on me until I tell you to close them."

"Yes, Fraulein." They shared a smile before Serena squared her shoulders and started unfastening the cuffs of her sleeves. "Are those…?"

"Wolf heads? Yes. You're not the only one who is good at working out minor miracles on short notice. I think that we might have a guardian angel looking out for us." Bernie nodded as she watched Serena drop the cuff links onto the nightstand. From there, Bernie watched as Serena undid the waistcoat and teasingly slip it off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor unaided.

"If you key me up too much…"

"I know that you'll bring yourself back from the precipice." Serena ticked an eyebrow up, and Bernie swallowed as she nodded. "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Of course, Serena."

A small smirk dimpled Serena's face, and Bernie bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the buttons fall apart under Serena's fingers, the skin that was bared to her so pale, so clear. Every time she was treated to this vision, Bernie found her breath stolen away, and this was no different. Unbidden, her hand reached out, wanting to touch and caress and stroke that satiny body. "Not yet, Bernie. Do I need you to sit on your hands?"

"That probably wouldn't get you the result you wanted, either, Serena. After all, if my fingers were down here, oh the wicked things they could do." Bernie waggled said fingers at Serena, knowing that it would drive her wild. What she wasn't expecting was the woman stepping forward and claiming her lips in a harsh kiss, tugging on her hair a little too forcefully to be sweet. "Careful there, darling," she drawled as she pulled back from her lover to recline on her elbows.

"Don't tempt me." Serena's eyes were dark and stormy, the look so familiar to Bernie, and she nodded, not wanting to push her any closer to the brink before she was ready. As the blouse dropped to the floor, Bernie felt her breath sucked from her lungs. The slightly thicker front of Serena's shirt had disguised the fact that she had worn a shelf bra, the wires and lace and fabric cupping the underside of her breasts so beautifully, as if she was offering them to Bernie.

"I think that I should say the same thing to you," she said lowly. "Please, Serena?" Her lover finally nodded in agreement, drifting towards Bernie until there was only scant inches between them. Slowly, slowly, Bernie encircled Serena's torso with her arms, splaying her hands out on her back as she pressed her lips first to the spot where she knew Serena's heart rested in her chest before blazing a path down her breast to capture one taut nipple between her lips. A feral growl slipped from Serena's lips as she buried her hands in Bernie's hair, holding her close.

And suddenly, it didn't matter anymore who was supposed to be taking the lead, who was supposed to be receiving pleasure, the overwhelming passion swept across them too hot to be contained any longer. With a flick of her fingers, Bernie had undone the bra clasp and tugged it from Serena's shoulders before making quick work of the tuxedo trousers, giving them a forceful yank so that they would fall to the ground.

Once Serena was as naked as Bernie, she straddled her, pushing Bernie back onto the mattress and hovering above her, staring into her eyes. "You are mine," she murmured as she trailed her hand down Bernie's torso and slipped it beneath her pants to cup her vulva, her thumb rubbing slickly against her folds before she fitted two fingers into her channel, curling them just so, quickly seeking out Bernie's g-spot as she kissed her deeply.

Bernie tried to hang on to her control, but found that the nimble way in which Serena's hand worked at her sex was too distracting, and she gave herself over to the waves of pleasure that coursed through her system, making her see stars. The orgasm came quick and strong, since she had been so keyed up throughout the performance.

Flopping back on the bed, Bernie breathed heavily as she gazed up at her lover, the warm smile on her face mirrored on Serena's. "I rather think that we belong to each other," she murmured as she pulled Serena down. Serena sighed as she relaxed on Bernie, resting her head on her breasts. The woman purred as Bernie began to drag her fingers through Serena's short brunette hair. "Really, I think that this might have been one of the better times in my life. It ended so well, after all."

"That it did, Bernie." A loud yawn escaped Serena's lips. "I'm sorry, but this opera does tire me out so. Do you mind if we fall asleep before I let you have your way with me?"

Bernie laughed as she shook her head. "I think that sleep would be most welcome now, Serena. After all, we can't have you falling asleep in the middle of sex, can we?"

"I don't think you're that boring in bed!" Serena pressed her lips to the swell of Bernie's breast. "In fact, the things that you've taught me rival any of the first fumblings I had with my high school boyfriend. If I had had you in my life back then, I think things might have taken a distinctly different turn."

"If I could be selfish, I don't think that we would have worked out back then. I have the feeling that we were meant to find each other at this point in our lives, to heal each other from the wounds of life." Bernie dropped a kiss to the first bit of Serena that her lips could touch, and sighed along with her as they wrangled the sheets up to cover them. "Besides, I like this you too much to ever want to turn back time. It was seriously worth the seven hours of Hell to find this Heaven with you." Serena let out a murmur of assent before she started to lowly talk about how they would spend their morning off. Bernie just listened to her lover plan, feeling contentment fill every pore of her body. She was right, this was where she wanted to be, at this point in her life. No more running, no more hiding. She was Serena's until the end of time.


End file.
